In the past, various types of authentication technology that uses biometric information of a user, such as iris authentication and fingerprint authentication for example, are proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that performs authentication of the user by comparing a feature analyzed from an image of an iris of the user and a feature of the iris of the user stored in a memory.